Juegos de astucia
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El rey Marso de Rute convoca una competición para los mas astutos del mundo. Como es normal, Vicky no puede faltar... pero hay algo oscuro en esos juegos y el pequeño vikingo va a necesitar toda su rapidez mental para no ser capturado de por vida.
1. Idea malvada

_Vicky el vikingo no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo y bla bla bla._

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en la isla de Rute y su rey, Marso, estaba aburridisimo. Así que le hacia la vida imposible a su sirvienta. Ahora mismo, estaba regocijándose sobre fuerza y habilidades que estaba lejos de tener... ¿Pero quien era el guapo que se atrevía a decírselo? Su sirvienta estaba claro que no.

Era una mujer que llevaba un vestido gris que resaltaba con los lujos de su señor y del castillo. Con todo, estaba siempre bien informada, y era de gran a ayuda para Marso.

-... Quien diga que a podido vencerme -se regocijaba el rey- ¡Ja! No ha nacido quien. Nadie me supera en fuerza, nadie en estrategia, ni en riquezas -hizo ademan de señalar todo el lujo que cubría la sala y luego se digno a mirar a la joven pelirroja de vestido gris que se sentaba, hecha un ovillo, bajo el trono.- Y por supuesto Eleanor. No existe ni existirá nadie que me supere en astucia.

Eleanor, que nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para informar a su señor. No hizo menos que chasquear los dedos para pedir permiso para hablar.

-Tienes permiso para hablar -dijo el hombre.

-Mi señor, tengo entendido que existe una persona capaz de ganar a cualquiera en astucia.

El rey se puso rojo.

-¿Quien es ese bellaco? -replico el hombre.

Eleanor se tapo la cara con su flequillo pelirrojo y contesto:

-Un vikingo de la isla de Flake. Es muy conocido en los lugares del mar del norte.

Marso dejo de escuchar en cuanto llego a sus oídos la palabra "vikingo"

-¿Que dices? Los nórdicos no son inteligentes. No saben otra cosa mas que utilizar la fuerza bruta y revolcarse en el barro. ¡Vikingos a mi! Puaj.

-Dicen... -empezó Eleanor.

-Dicen -repitió el hombre poniendo voz aguda- Una sierva del rey no debe hacer caso de las habladurías.

Por algún motivo, eso encendió de cólera a la tímida Eleanor. Se levanto en todo su orgullo dejando ver que era mas alta de lo que parecía, aunque no le llegaba a los hombros al rey Marso. Se acerco a él con los ojos echando chispas.

-Insinúa mi señor que la información que yo doy no es fiable. -le dijo con falso tono amistoso.

-Por supuesto que no, Eleanor querida.

Por muy rey que fuera. En realidad era la muchacha la que llevaba las riendas de Rute, y gracias a los dioses que así era.

-¿Y cuantos años dices que tiene ese vikingo?

Eleanor se quedo un rato pensativa.

-Según mis cálculos, unos diez años.

-¡Diez años, solamente!

"A ese niño me lo meriendo con pollo a la parmesana" -pensó el rey para sus adentros. No se digno a pensar como podía su pequeña doncella hacer cálculos sobre alguien que no conocía.

* * *

-¡Eleanor! -llamo el rey solo en su alcoba horas después.

-Llamaba el señor -dijo la doncella desde detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa. Estuve pensado en lo que dijiste.

-¿Sobre que? -cave destacar que Eleanor tendía a olvidar lo que el rey decía.

-Sobre ese niño vikingo. Tal vez me de un poco de diversión. Hace días que no ha parado de llover... y unos juegos tal vez sean la solución.

-¿Juegos de que, señor?

-De astucia. -Lo dijo en tal tono que Eleanor no hizo menos que tiritar de miedo. Aunque hizo lo posible para que Marso no se diera cuenta. -Haz llegar una invitación al pueblo donde viva ese niñato. No puedes dejar que se niegue y si tiene padres, haz que coman de tu mano.

-Si señor, así lo haré pero... ¿por que lo de los padres?

-Necesito a alguien que los controle como si de muñecos se tratasen. -su voz se torno sombría- Así, cuando el pobre niño... desaparezca misteriosamente.

Eleanor hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se fue.

"Si ese niño es tan prodigioso -pensó el rey- es posible que me sea de gran utilidad en mis tropas... Al fin y al cabo los niños crecen..."

* * *

_Este fanfic esta basado en mi cap favorito de Vicky el vikingo. A ver si adivináis cual es. _


	2. Visita indeseable

**¡Gracias por el review Tari ^^! Y ahora pasaremos a lo mas guay del fic. Es lo mas guay por que aparece Vicky XD**

* * *

En la aldea vikinga de Flake lucia un sol esplendido y la bandera roja con la imagen del casco vikingo ondeaba al viento.

Ylva, la mujer del jefe, había aprovechado el día tan bueno que hacía para enseñar a su pequeño hijo algunas cuantas cosas que había aprendido de su juventud como herborista y creía que a él le podían venir bien. Por eso ambos estaban en alguna parte del bosque (no importa cual, son todo arboles) resguardados bajo la sombra de los arboles.

-... y esto Vicky es muy importante que nunca lo olvides, porque es peligroso. -Dijo la mujer señalando un árbol.

Vicky la miro con aire interrogante desde abajo.

-¿Y que tiene de peligroso un sauce?

-Mucho hijo, en grandes cantidades mezclados con vallas pueden... -el resto se lo dijo a Vicky cerca del oído, como quien guarda un gran secreto.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el niño entre sorprendido, asustado y, porque no, todo eso mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-Yo lo use con tu padre cuando nos conocimos.

-No -dijo Vicky esta vez sin esconder la risa mientras se imaginaba a su padre metido en tal aprieto.

-Que sí, que sí.

La mujer iba a contarle mas pero una voz de niña la interrumpió, sonaba entrecortada porque dicha niña venia corriendo.

-¡Tía Ylva, tía Ylva!

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Vicky a su amiga de tooooooooooda la vida.

-Teneis una visita en casa, un hombre extrañisimo esta hablando con el tío Halvar.

-¿Como de "extrañisimo"? -pregunto el niño sintiendo que le fallaban las piernas por el miedo.

Ylvie iba a contestar pero Ylva la interrumpió diciendo:

-Enseguida lo veremos. Vamos hijo, no hagamos esperar a la visita. Mañana seguiremos con la explicación.

En ese momento Vicky deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse amarrado a algún árbol o caerse por un agujero y no salir nunca a tener que vérselas con el hombre "extraño" pero se limito a decir:

-Sí, madre -como un niño bueno y después la siguió pero iba quedándose cada vez mas atrás y mas atrás porque caminaba muuuuuuuuy lento.

Ylvie le seguía su paso aun cuando Ylva se perdió de vista.

-Ten mucho cuidado Vicky.

-¿Cuidado? ¿Tan terrible es? -le pregunto con un hilillo de voz, pero luego pensó que su padre podría sacarlo del apuro, sí, Halvar de Flake podía.

-A primera vista solo es estrafalario -le informo la niña- pero cuando me acerque a tu casa cuando tu padre me llamo supe que tenia que ser alguien importante. -a Vicky le brillaron los ojos de la curiosidad.

-¿Alguien importante? -Como Ylvie noto que su amigo se estaba calmando demasiado para verlo bien en su propio sentido común volvió a advertirle.

-Ten cuidado con ese hombre. Antes de irme para el bosque pesque un poco de su conversación.

Vicky medio cerro los ojos mientras la miraba.

-Seras cotilla -le soltó.

-¡No soy cotilla! -y luego añadió con un hilo de voz- hablaban de ti.

Vicky volvió a sentir miedo.

-¡¿De mi?! -¿desde cuando era él tan interesante para la vida de un extranjero?- ¡¿De que hablo?! ¡¿Que le contesto mi padre?! -y se paro en seco.

Ylvie se paro al tiempo que él, ¿acaso estaban coordinados?, bajo la vista y las lagrimas que llevaba tiempo ahogando salieron.

-Ese hombre -hablaba hipando- hablaba de llevarte. A un lugar muy lejos y no se porque tengo la sensación de que si te vas con él no volverás.

El miedo del niño pelirrojo se acrecentó.

-Mi padre no dejara que eso ocurra -dijo, mas para darse ánimos a si mismo que a ella.

-Esta vez no. El hombre, CHUK, creo que se llama le prometió al tío Halvar grandes bolsas con mas tesoros de gran valor que "nunca habría podido ver él, tu y tus futuros hijos en todas vuestras vidas juntas". Eso dijo exactamente CHUK.

-¿Por que dices su nombre gritando? ¿No seria mejor llamarlo Chuk?

-Eso mismo dijo el tío Halvar, pero el extraño dijo que no, que el no se llamaba Chuk, si no CHUK. Ya ves que hombre tan extraño. -dijo secandose las lagrimas ella misma con la manga de su vestido verde.- Despues de eso me fui corriendo, en parte por miedo a que me descubrieran y en parte porque no quería escuchar mas.

Las palabras de Ylvie surtieron efecto, pues Vicky andaba con pies de plomo por el miedo que tenia.

Aunque pareciera imposible, llegaron a la cabaña del jefe justo cuando Ylva entraba, ¿Habría escuchado algo de la conversación de los niños? ¿Dejaría que se llevaran a su hijo... para no volverlo a ver?

* * *

**Fin del capitulo ^^ **

**(con voz de cajero automático) Por favor, dejen reviews si tienen tiempo, gracias, vuelvan pronto.**


	3. El misterioso pasado de Halvar

**Empieza el tercer cap. Lo he escrito a correr así que hay muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas faltas de ortografia. Mañana, con mas tiempo, las corregire.**

* * *

En cuanto Halvar vio que Ylvie habia avandonadosu escondite debajo de la ventana y salia corriendo al bosque avandono su farsa de educado anfitrion. Pues habia cosas que no queria que salieran de las paredes de su casa por ahora.

Agarro a CHUK del cuello con muy malos modos y lo atrajo hacia sí encolerizado. El hombre larguirucho casi no podia respirar.

-Escuchame bien CHUK. Yo tambien estube en Rute en mi adolescencia tras la muerte de mi padre. -y despues lo solto, o mas bien lo lanzo a una silla. El hombre descanso sobre ella sin moverla ni un centimetro. Como si fuera literalmente un peso pluma- Se muy bien lo que se cuece alli.

El hombre entendio muy bien lo que el jefe vikingo pensaba, y en realidad sus sospechas eran bastante acertadas por una vez. Pero CHUK no era subnormal, tal y como parecia con esas ropas que habrian sido extrañas incluso en el futuro. Por eso decidio enmascarar la verdad, tal como Eleanor ordeno.

-Es muy joven todabia -suspiro agoviado.- Sin duda Freya* te dio señales equivocadas, no es a mi hijo a quien buscas. Estoy seguro de eso.

"oh, sí, sí que es a el.-penso el hombre- No todo en el gran arbol del mundo* va a ser como un padre quiera."

-Flasfemais gran jefe Halvar. La gran Freya nunca mandaria señales equivocadas. -dijo finjiendo venerar a la gran diosa vikinga- Aun así, nada os entiendo, pues los dioses nada tienen que ver en esto. -mintio rimando y Halvar se dejo caer en una silla con todo su peso de tonel tan fuerte que la hizo crujir, aunque no romperse.- Supongo que "no" habeis oido hablar de mi rey: Marso el iracundo.

-Cierto, no oi hablar de el. ¿Pero que tiene que ver ese Marso como-se-llame con mi hijo Vicky?

-El rey Marso es nuevo, pero eficiente. -tuvo que ahogarse la risa en cuanto dijo "eficiente"- Tambien es divertido y estar en compañia de niños es su mayor aficion.

-¡Mi Vicky es un niño! -vocifero Halvar como si acabara de informar de algo nuevo y chocante.

-Sí, el rey a decidio montar un campeonato al que a llamado "Los Juegos De La Astucia". Todos los escogidos para participar son niños y, aunque no se lo crea, su hijo se ha ganado a pulso una buena reputacion como muchacho estremadamente inteligente.

-¿Y no habria de ser así? Mi Vicky es mucho Vicky, que le quepa en la mollera. -solto el jefe vikingo a la defensiva.

-En otras palabras el vencedor y su familia se llevan los tesoros. -dijo soltando la parte que estaba seguro de que engancharia a Halvar.

-¿El vencedor? ¿Tesoros? Halvar, que estas tramando ya de buena mañana.

La que dijo eso no fue otra que Ylva, que acaba de entrar por la puerta, desde fuera se veian las cabecitas de los dos niños acercandose.

Mientras Halvar le esplicaba todo a su mujercita (pues ella era siempre su mujercita cuando esta feliz) sobre los juegos y los montones, MONTONES, ¡Y MONTONES! de tesoros que ya podia notar entre las manos. Omitiendo cuidadosamente lo que ocurrio en un principio.

Vicky entro en la casa despues de su madre solo, pues Ylvie tenia tanto miedo que le dijo que ella nada tenia que ver ally y que podia irse, de hecho, la obligo a irse por medio de sutiles, aunque delicadas amenazas. Entro con paso algo mas seguro, pues estaba en terreno conocido, pero no le quito los ojos de encima a CHUK, su "enemigo" el cual nada mas verlo le causaba desconfianza y miedo y no precisamente por lo que le dijo Ylvie, si no por su instinto de supervivencia. Todo en el cuerpo le decia que algo no andaba bien en ese hombre y se oculto detras de las faldas de su madre, para ocultar el tembleque de sus piernas.

Sus ojos seguian fijos en el, los de CHUK tambien en los del niño.

Lo detestaba, nada mas ver su pequeño casco vikingo entrando por la puerta sabria que siempre odiaria ciegamente a ese renacuajo de vikingo, que tan grandisamente habia alcanzado la atencion de Eleanor.

"No es mas que un chabal -se dijo para darse animos- Perdera en menos que canta un gallo y lo reclutaran. Y en las escuelas de lucha es muy facil salir herido... o muerto si eres un niñito."

Lo ultimo lo penso con una gran sonrisa malevola que en un segundo intento disfrazar de amigable, pero a Vicky no se le paso su expresion e hizo ademan de esconderse, huir... cualquier cosa menos estar en el campo visual de ese energumeno.

-Esta decidio. ¡Vicky participa! -sentencio Halvar.

-¿Participar en que padre? -pregunto Vicky encantado de poder decir algo y tener una escusa para no mirar a CHUK.

-En algo muy divertido -dijo el padre y despues se rio gustosamente poniendo la mano en su enorme barriga.

-¿Eso significa que os vais otra vez de correrias? -pregunto ironicamente Ylva poniendo la vista en blanco- Acabais de llegar aun antes de ayer. ¡Casi no os veo!

-Ylva, la esposa de un Vikingo cualquiera puede pasar años sin ver a su marido. Agradece el estar casada con el gran Halvar de Flake y vernos tanto tiempo al año...

Eso le dijo mientras se encaminaban a la puerta. Vicky quiso chillar cuando vio que lo dejaban solo con ese hombre.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Victor. -dijo el hombre en falso tono amistoso.

-No soy Victor, me llamo Vicky. -contesto sin dejar de mirarle como antes.

Ante esa provocacion, CHUK dejo a un lado su mascara de niño bueno y le solto en tono venenoso:

-¡Victor suena mejor!

Se acerco a el haciando ademan de ir a golpearle. Por un acto reflejo Vicky se cubrio la cara con los brazos y las manos esperando el golpe, pero la paliza no llego.

Se atrevio a bajar los brazos y vio que CHUK se habia calmado ligeramente.

El hombre se acerco a su altura, le cogio el menton con los dedos y le dijo con tono amistoso falsisimo.

-No vulbas a correjirme mas pequeño Victor, ¿esta entendido? -como Vicky no decia nada siguio- Soy tu amigo, los amigos se ayudan. Yo te ayudo dandote consejos que deves seguir ¿comprendido?

Tenia ganas de escupirle, en verdad a Vicky se le habia pasado por la cabeza el escupirle en toda la cara, pero inspiro hondo y dijo:

-Entendido -y le dedico una sonrisa falsisima.

-¡Así me gusta! -le dijo en hombre y le rebolvio el casco en tono amistoso, parecia como si alguien hubiera cambiado a ese hombre y su manera de pensar en un segundo.

Se levanto en direccion a la puerta, Vicky no le siguio se quedo ahi parado.

-Si me permites, me voy a dar un paseo por tu hermoso pueblo. Mas tarde nos veremos. - Y se fue.

* * *

*Freya: Freya es la diosa vikinga del amor, la fertilidad y las guerras.

*Gran arbol del mundo: Los vikingos veian el universo como un arbol en el que cada rama era un mundo distinto. Uno era el mundo de los vivos, otro el de los muertos etc...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo ^^ Parece que Vicky esta metido en un gran apuro pero cierta chica de la segunda peli vendra en su ayuda XD**

**Pd para Tari Elik: Ya se que dije que iba a ser 100% de la serie. Pero no me pude resistir. Adoro a Svenja ^o^**


	4. El principio de los juegos

Embarcaron en el drakkar en la tarde. Vicky llevaba confudido desde que CHUK salio de su cabaña para dar un "paseito" por Flake. Aunque no lo mostraba. Sin contar el patatus que le dio cuando lo conocio y el sentido comun que le decia que ese hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza se sentia... extrañamente bien con su presencia. El presentimiento de que el extranjero tramaba algo se habia esfumado por completo. Es como si alguien hubiera entrado en la cabeza de CHUK y lo estubiera obligando a tratar bien al pequeño de cabellos rojidos. Aunque esa mania de llamarlo Victor no se habia desvanecido. Es mas, Vicky se sorprendio mucho cada vez que alguien lo llamaba, primero le decian Victor por error (cosa que no sucedia con Ylva e Ylvie. De hecho, Vicky no habia visto a su amiga desde la advertencia del bosque). El pequeño penso que seria un verdadero milagro de los dioses volber a casa y encontrarse que las cosas marchaban como antes, ahora todo le parecia que estaba patas arriba.

Primero penso que lo mas seguro de momento era pensar que su nombre era Victor, asi no le irritaria tanto... pero luego se le paso por la cabeza que eso podria ser lo que CHUK pretendia, asi que no le dio ese gusto.

Pero el hombre se las ingeniaba para estar siempre cerca de el, por lo que Vicky siempre se cercionaba de estar siempre en un lugar abarrotado de gente que pudieran servirle de testigos por si CHUK intentaba algo, pero nada mas, ni odio, ni irritacion, ni siquiera miedo.

CHUK se sentia como uno mas al lado de Vicky... de momento. Sabia perfectamente que Eleanor lo controlaba como una marioneta. Muy propio de ella hacer de angel salvador para todos... menos para el.

Halvar era un caso aparte, no tenia ni idea del peligro que se cernia sobre su pequeño hijo como una daga mortal. El, en su juventud, habria logrado salir de una situacion parecida, pero en esos dias el era mayor que Vicky y tenia fuerza en los brazos, eso es algo que Vicky no tenia. Es mas, detestaba la violencia, aunque podria hacer una escepcion con CHUK se sorprendio a si mismo pensando eso.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, la hora perfecta para embarcar y el viento, ni muy flojo ni muy intenso mecia la vela blanca y roja de la embarcacion, y eso que todavia no estaba izada.

Ylva abrazaba tanto a su hijo que el pobre no tenia aire ni para soltar un "¡Hay!" Cuando la mujer lo solto le ardia el estomago, estaba seguro de que los rollizos brazos de su madre, habian dejado marca, pero no dijo nada.

-Recuerda Vicky -le dijo- no estas obligado a ganar. -esas son las palabras que el pequeño necesitaba para no salir corriendo al bosque, pero su madre lo fastidio diciendo.- Pero se que lo haras.

Vicky puso los ojos en blanco, genial, mas presion para el.

Esta vez fue el quien abrazo a su madre saltando a su cuello.

-Adios madre -le dijo al oido en un tono apagado.

Por un momento Ylva temio que ese "adios" fuera para siempre, que es lo mismo que llevaba temiendo Vicky todo el día, y lanzo a CHUK, quien ya estaba en el drakkar, una mirada de adventencia. Esa que solo las madres que temen por su hijo pueden poner.

Al extranjero eso no le dio miedo, en verdad si era sincero consigo mismo, era Vicky quien le daba pavor, no podia descifrar los pensamientos del pequeño, tampoco lo conocia de nada asi que el podria atarcarle por la espalda sin que pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo.

Nada mas decir eso corrio por la plataforma diciendo adios con la mano a todas las mujeres y niños.

Gorm ya estaba en su puesto con el catalego y cuando le indico a Halvar que era el momento perfecto para irse acabando con su tipico "¡Estoy entusiasma-do!" el jefe vikingo dio las ordenes precisas para hacerse a la mar. Vicky no despego la vista de su hogar hasta que se combirtio en un punto en el horizonte. Nunca olvidaria lo que vio. Ylvie estaba escondida entre la multitud, y solo cuando Vicky embarco se atrevio a asomar su cabecita de cabellos rubios.

El la despidio con la mano en cuanto estuvo seguro de que era ella. En cuanto Ylvie vio ese gesto le rodaron lagrimas amargas.

"¡Idiota!" penso antes de correr al bosque.

Gilby la siguio a su misma velocidad y el pequeño de cabellos rojos pidio en silencio que Gilby pudiera cuidar bien de ella.

Mientras tanto en Rute, otra joven de cabellos rojos se agazapaba su habitacion del castillo. Estaba sentada en una cama de paja rodeada de pequeños gatitos. En sus manos sostenia un trapo en el que guardaba un valioso cristal. Desde aquella joya magica pudo ver todo lo que Vicky vio desde la llegada de su sirviente del inframundo a Flake.

Los vikingos ya llevaban unas cuantas horas viajando con buen viento y solo se veia el drakkar rodeado de agua.

Aun asi la joven se quedo enmbobada viendolo todo a traves de los ojos del pequeño vikingo y no solo lo que veia si no lo que pensaba al verlo. La cabeza del niño era un verdadero herbidero de pansamientos detras de su sonrisa facil. Lo veia todo y lo clasificaba casi incoscientemente. Lo que podria servir como arma en caso de necesidad, o como salvavidas etc

Eleanor se pregunto si eso lo hacia todos los dias o era solo porque CHUK estaba presente. Descubrio que era lo segundo cuando el hombre largirucho se acerco al casco de madera para contemplar unos delfines que pasaban por hay y el niño lo vio con recelo.

A los delfines tambien los etiqueto como posibles compañeros de viaje, no seria la primera vez que los animales marinos lo salvaban de una buena...

Eleanor no podia esperar a poner a prueba esa sorvevia y joven inteligencia. Decido ponerle un reto al de ojos negros ahora mismo, nada demasiado serio, solo algo para ir calentando.

Dejo la joya en una mesa de madera, mientras la toco sintio un grave cosquilleo y supo que sus hermanos de las alturas le decian que era el momento idoneo.

A los ojos de los nada sorprendidos gatitos Eleanor sufrio una transformacion. Su vestido gastado y gris se transformo en uno amarillo, el cual, aunque sencillo, brillaba con luz propia como oro. Tambien parecia de oro puro, su cabello ahora rubio y peinado en una larga melena que parecia recogida en una coleta pero nada la sujetaba. Hicieron acto de presencia unas hermosas alas blancas que casi eran mas grandes que la menuda joven, la aparentemente joven mujer. De poder haberla visto, cualquier vikingo se arrodillaria a sus pies, pues el ser que sustituyo a la pobre sirvienta no era otra que Freya, la venerada diosa vikinga.

Muchas leyendas vikingas rezaban que era esa hermosa mujer la encargada de dictar que un principe vikingo era digno del puesto de jefe en su madurez, y las leyendas eran bastante ciertas.

Freya vio de nuevo la joya que volo a sus manos mientras penso: "Que empiecen los juegos de la astucia Vicky de Flake. ¡Que empiecen ya!"

De nuevo en el drakkar el viento mecedor que tanto estaba ayudando a los vikingos en su viaje desaparecio. Todos lo notaron porque la embarcacion se paro bruscamente dejando a Vicky con cara de sorpresa sin poder explicarse lo ocurrido.

Escucho a su padre maldecir a los cuatro vientos mientras se acercaba a CHUK con aire tosco. En ese momento el pequeño estaba pensando en como el extranjero pudo haber llegado a Flake, si no vio ni una sola barca en el puerto, parecia llegado de la nada.

-CHUK -lo llamo Halvar- ¿Cuantos dias decias que nos iba a llevar el trayecto a Rute?

-Unas cuantas semanas -contesto, despues suspiro- pero llegaremos con retraso. Tal y como se ha puesto el viento no volbera ha hacer acto de presencia en todo el trayecto.

-Justo como yo pensaba... -contesto el jefe vikingo.

-¡Eso es bueno! ¿verdad jefe? -pregunto el bajito Snorre.

-¡¿Como va a ser bueno cenutrio?! -le grito Sjure dispuesto a empezar una de sus tipicas peleas.

-Asi no habra tormentas. -le espeto el vikingo rubio al moreno.

El viejo Urobe se puso entre los dos dispuesto a parar la infantil pelea.

-Cierto, no habra tormentas, pero si buenos dolores en el brazo. -explico- tendremos que remar hasta que llegemos. Imaginaos por lo minimo una semana remando sin descanso. Tendremos suerte si el hueso de los brazos no se nos separa de su sitio o si no nos deformamos las muñecas.

Al vikingo bajito se le vino el mundo encima al enterarse de la actual situacion. En cuanto a Vicky ¿ya sabreis lo que viene ahora, no? Ahora que el tambien estaba al tanto de lo que ocurria decidio que necesitaban una buena idea.

Asi que se froto un lado de su nariz con un dedo despues el otro lado... ¡Y victoria!

Chasqueo los dedos mientras gritaba: "¡Si!"

Todos se volbieron hacia el pero el niño solo tenia ojos para su padre.

-¡Padre, tengo una idea que no puede fallar!


	5. Vicky se descubre ante CHUK

-¿Se te ha ocurrido un plan? -prengunto Halvar, aunque esa pregunta sobraba- justo en el mejor momento. Cuenta.

CHUK observo como todos miraban al pequeño Vicky con cara de necesitar ser rescatados. ¡Vikingos mendigandole ayuda a un niño! Un miedo lo empezo a recorrer entendiendo que Vicky no seria facil de aplastar. A partir de ese momento decidio observarlo mas detenidamente.

-Para empezar -comenzo Vicky- ncesito la madera y el serrucho de las bodegas...

-No es momento ni lugar para jugar a arquitectos, Vicky -se quejo Tjure.

-Nadie va a jugar, solo atended. -le corrigio y el resto le dirijio al moreno de exagerado menton una mirada asesina, menos Snorre, que no se le veian los ojos.

-Como decia, padre, la madera y el serrucho.

-¡Voy! -dijo el jefe vikingo y desaparecio dentro del drakkar.

-Snorre,Tjure y Faxe, vosotros cojed los remos junto con el resto. -dijo señalando al grupo de vikingos guerreros que casi siempre van con ellos y que son sospechosamente iguales.

Ninguno de los dos hizo que Vicky lo repitiera, en eso llego Halvar con el pedido de Vicky.

-Gracias padre. -le dijo. Despues el jefe vikingo volbio a su puesto.

-Urobe, coje ese martillo de ahi, necesito que me ayudeas a hacer una gran helice.

"Ah, me parece que ya lo entiendo.-penso Urobe- Tan pequeño y tan espabilado."

-¡¿Y yo Vicky?! ¡¿Y yo?! -pregunto Gorm desde arriba totalmente exhaltado.

-Tu quedate ahi, necesito que vigiles por si ves otro barco rumbo a Rute.

-¡Eso esta hecho! -despues salto en el aire con ese estilo tan propio sullo que no se como demonios no se callo ni se partio el cuello y grito- ¡Estoy entusiasma-do!

-¿Que hare yo Vicky? -pregunto Ulme en tono cantarin rasgando las cuerdas de su inseparable arpa.

-Tu... -Vicky puso los ojos en blanco pensandoselo un par de segundos- toca algo y no molestes -ordeno condescendiente.

Eso a Ulme no le gusto nada y se puso triston. Se hizo una bola en una esquina del drakkar y se puso a rasgar las cuerdas sin animo.

"Ya ves -penso diciendoselo a si mismo- a los demas si les dio algo importante que hacer."

-Cada cierto tiempo cambiad de lugar -les indico Vicky a los de los remos.- Los de la izquierda a la derecha y los de la derecha a la... ya me entendeis. -dijo como si tuviera mucha prisa. Pero la verdad era que habia notado la mirada fija de CHUK en él y sintio un poco de miedo.

"Ten cuidado con ese hombre." -recordó las palabras de Ylvie.

Una vez el y Urobe hubieron acabado su parte el resto dejo de remar a una indicacion de Vicky. La verdad no habia quedado nada mal, y como Vicky planeo era grande... ¡Vestialmente grande! Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ahora Faxe, necesito de tu fuerza. Haz mover esta helice todo lo rapido que seas capaz de mover los brazos sin cansarte en un largo tiempo.

-¿Y cuando me canse? -pregunto el gordito soltero.

-Nos turnaremos. -tajo sin mas.

La idea de Vicky dio resultado a la perfección. Como no podia ser de otra manera... la mayoria de las veces.

En poco tiempo entre todos lograron la misma velocidad que habian perdido con el parar del viento. Halvar aseguraba que habian logradoincluso mas velocidad. Luego levanto a su hijo con un brazo, como siempre hacia que estaba contento con él. Sin embargo Vicky no le quito a CHUK los ojos de encima.

Claro esta, el extranjero no movio un dedo. Se quedo en un sitio, mirando y evaluando.

A Vicky se le bajo el miedo a las rodillas haciendo que temblequearan.

"¿Es que nadie mas que yo nota lo peligroso que parece? -se auto pregunto. Despues vio las caras contentas de todos y se auto respondio- sí, me parece que sí."

* * *

En Rute a Freya le faltaban fuerzas para no aplaudir, pero milagrosamente logro controlarse. Volbio a su disfraz de doncella Eleanor y guardo la joya del manos curiosas dentro de su propio espacio personal en el espacio -tiempo.

-Parece que los juegos con este niño prometen mucho -se dijo acariciando la cara de uno de sus gatitos. - ¿se merece un pequeño premio con doble filo antes de empezar no crees? -le pregunto al animal.- ¡Por supuesto que si!

Despues de eso salio de su oscura alcoba para pedir audiencia con el rey.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO. ¿Que os parecio la idea de Vicky? ¿Demasiado exagerada? ¿poco realista? Porfa diganme ¿Ok?**


End file.
